


Dead Control

by whitestarflower44



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, High School, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarflower44/pseuds/whitestarflower44
Summary: It was a normal school day for Akane, before the dead started to control the world.
Relationships: Busujima Saeko/Original Female Character(s), Hirano Kohta/Takagi Saya, Komuro Takashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dead Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so long! I promise to make shorter than this :)

I stayed up late the day before night before the world ended. I thought it would just be a normal day, but I was wrong by a longshot.  
\----  
I sigh as Takashi texted me, telling me he skipped class again and wants me to join. ``why couldn't he stay in class for a little bit?’ I scribble down a little bit more notes before moving my blue hair out of my yellow eyes. I stand up, and everyone's attention turns to me.

“Can I help your Ms.Takahashi?” Mr.Lina asked me. “Um, actually I feel sick. Can i go to the nurse?” I hold my head for more effect. He smiled at me. “I don't mind, I hope you feel better.” I nod and quickly walked out of the door.

I let my feet carry me to where Takashi would be as I zone out. 

“That's why i don't like people who are stupid. But at least you know your stupid, stupid.” I can already hear Takagi’s voice from down the hall. “You're still thinking about Miyamoto, huh? When are you gonna get over her? Don’t you have a girlfriend too? I wonder what she thinks of you moping about your ex.” I hear her finish her sentence with a puff.

“Takagi-san? I thought you would be in class.” I smile at her as I make my way to stand in between her and Takashi. She snorts. “I'm a straight A student. I could skip a couple of classes and it wouldn't even do anything to my grades.” 

She looked me dead in the eye. “But I really dont know why you wanna protect someone so stupid and dumb.” She huffed before walking back to wherever she was going.

“Glad I could count on you Akane.” he smiled at me and went in for a hug. I gladly returned it, blushing a little “You Always can.” I felt like I was glowing as he hugged me.

I should probably introduce myself, huh?  
My name is Akane Takahashi, a first year here at Fujimi High School. As you can probably guess me and Takashi Komuro are dating….sorta. 

He just smiles at me. “Why did you call me out here anyways? Don't you like being here by yourself?” I question him, my yellow eyes staring into his brown ones. He just scratched the back of his head.

“Well I felt like being around you..” he trailed off. A blush and a smile slowly crept its way onto my face.

“Really? That's nice.” I told him, the smile never leaving my face. A loud bang distracted me from him as I turned my head. There at the front gate of the school, I could see a man banging up against the gate and three teachers walking up to him.

“What's he doing? Doesn't he know he can't get in?” Takashi muttered out. I stayed silent, waiting to see what happened.

One of the teachers grabs the man by his shirt and bangs him up against the gate, screaming at his face. “Can he do this without violence?” I groan and watch as the unknown man grabs him by the arm and..bites into his arm.

MY eyes widen as I watch blood splatter everywhere, the teacher rolling around in pain for a few more seconds until he stops moving. As the other teachers crowd around him, he grabs the secretary by her blouse and bites into her neck.

It felt like all the air was being knocked out of me as I watched the scene in front of me. “What the heck..” Takashi muttered as I felt him back away from the rails. “Come on Akane.” I felt him grab my arm and rushed down the hall. After a couple minutes of running, we come to a complete stop in front of a classroom door. 

I looked at the classroom number and realized this was his own classroom. “Komuro, you couldn't be happy with just skipping my class?” The teacher glared at him but Takashi paid him no mind and quickly went towards Rei’s desk.

Rei Miyamoto is Takashi's ex girlfriend. She left him to go be with his best friend Hisashi. I can't stand her! She is always acting stuck up and thinks everything would go her way! When her and Takashi were dating, she even tried to threaten me. I will always hate that stuck up bitch.

While I was lost in thought, Rei and Takashi goty into a little argument. “Jesus! What is going on! You never te-” a loud smack echoed through the room as Rei held her cheek.I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face as her eyes teared up in pain. Serves her right.

“What's going on?” Hisashi finally stood up, after watching his girlfriend get hurt. “People just got killed by the front gate.” Takashi cut straight to the point as Rei glared at him, cradling her bruised cheek. “Just listen to us, Hisashi. We're trying to help you guys out.” I finally speak up

All three of their eyes travel to mine as I stare at them. Why are they taking so long? We need to hurry up and escape the school.

“Ok then. It must be a really big issue if Akane is here.” Hisashi smiled at me and walked out of the classroom. “Lets go Rei. I trust her.” Hisashi held his hand out for her to take as she walked over. Lets go.

\----  
Everyone was silent as we made our way down the hallway. Finally, Rei broke it. “Can i borrow your phone Takashi? I don't have mine.” he gave her a small smile as he took the phone out of his pocket. “School rules are meant to be broken, right?”

We all waited as she dialed the police. Her eyes widened as she dropped Takashi’s phone. “No way..” We all looked at her. “What's wrong?” Hisashi finally asked her. “119 is busy.” my eyes widened. This must be a serious problem then.

All of a sudden, the P.A system turned on.  
“Attention all students and staff, violence has broken out on school grounds and we are urgently asking you to please evacuate in a calm manner. Please d-dont pa-pani-” it cut suddenly but turned back on just as quickly. “G-get away from me! No..no..AHHH-” 

Then the P.A turned off. For good.

“We need to hurry before we get swamped by students. Lets go to the roof, we can be safer up there.” Hisashi quickly looked around before starting to run off in the direction of the said location. “But-” “Just shut up and do what he says.” Rei harshly cuts Takashi off, who just looks the other way.

We quickly follow Hisashi until he stops in front of the janitors closet. “What are we stopping for?” I voice out my thoughts. He smiles at me before opening the closet and searching through it. “If it's as dangerous as Takashi says, then we're gonna need weapons.”

He grabs on to a metal baseball bat and hands it to Takashi. They exchange the bat without saying anything to each other. “Here Rei.” He hands her a broken broom stick. “What about Akane?” Takashi stated, staring hard and Hisashi.”

“I know I know, I'm looking for something.” He stares at me before digging some more, pulling a mop handle. “I know it's not much, sorry.” I smile at him, looking at the handle before taking it from him. “Thanks anyways.” 

“What are you going to use?” Rei stepped in between us, glaring at me before facing Hisashi. “I have a blackbelt in Karate, I'll be fine.” we continue moving, stepping outside just to be stopped by a teacher that I really didn't know. I didn't get a chance to ask who it was because Rei went swinging at him, stabbing him in the chest.

“Get him Rei!” Hisashi and Takashi were cheering her on but I was silent. That seemed easy. Too easy..

“Guys maybe we should make sure it's-” I was cut off by the said teacher grabbing Rei’s broom stick and tossing it aside, along with it.

A short scream left her mouth as both males faces changed to horror. “Rei!” Hisashi went running after the big guy, putting him in a headlock. “Yeah.” Takashi smiles at him as Hisashi increases the pressure.

“What the hell?!” The guy's head almost does a 360 as it chomps down on Hisashis arm. “AHHHH!” Hisashi’s pained cry made us all freeze up as the teacher clamped down harder. Rei quickly rushed to his side. 

“What are you just standing there for! Help him Takashi!” Rei screamed as she tried to yank the teacher off of Hisashi. Takashi stood there shocked, and she turned her attention to me. “Will one of you do something!” Rei screamed.

Takashi quickly snapped out of it and raised his bat. “Move Rei” he screamed as he brought the bat down on the teachers head, watching as it hit the floor with a loud ‘squelch’. “Hisashi are you ok?” Rei asked, gripping said person as he held his bleeding arm. 

“Sonava bitch just bit me, it's no big deal.” Hisashi reassured us as we stared at the body of the teacher. “It only went down when we hit it on the head.” He quickly pointed out. “Make sure to aim for the head.”  
“Let's head to the roof before more come after us.” I finally say, quickly heading to the door that leads there.

\-------  
The roof door squeaked open as we rushed in, noting a crowd of people already there, their moans and groans being heard all around. “Quickly lets go!” We all rush, smacking any that manage to get in our way. Rei quickly stabs one in the chest. “What are you nuts?” Takashi shouts at her as he finally notices what she did. “Say what?” she yells back at him, before being swung into the wall by the same person she stabbed. “Rei!” Hisashi quickly snatched Takashi’s bat and swung at their head, getting them off Rei.

“Make sure to swing at their heads.” Hisashi reminds her as he helps her up and through the top of the roof. Hisashi and Takashi quickly grab some telephone tape and tables, securing the spot before we all let out a breath of air, safe for now.

“Look.” I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The town was up in flames, smoke everywhere and sirens going crazy. “It's everywhere.” Takashi muttered as we all stared in shock. Suddenly Hisashi started coughing, hunching over his whole body shaking.

Rei rushed to his side while me and Takashi stared. When he pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood. 

“I guess it's just like the movies. One bite and your doen.” Hisashi let out a chuckle before coughing again. “Don't talk like that, the movies aren't real, you're gonna be fine.” Rei screamed at him, gripping him hard as he tried to catch his breath.

“Komuro can you do something for me?” Takashi stiffened before nodding and walking over. “Help me over the edge of the roof. The collision should damage my brain enough to where I won't turn into one of them.” 

Takashi looked shocked as Rei stared at him tearfully. “What are you saying Igou? Are you crazy.?” I asked him and Takashi nodded.

“I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO ONE OF THEM!” Hisashi yells before he coughs up blood, splattering it on the floor around him before collapsing and lying limp on the floor, unmoving.

“Hisashi?” Rei shook him. “Stop playing Hisashi..Hisashi…” Rei held her face down as tears fell on Hisashi’s unmoving body. “Akane, get Rei away from him.” Takashi addresses me as he grips his bat. I nodded and tried to grab her arm but she smacked me away, glaring at me. “What are you doing!? Hisashi is……” Rei trailed off as she watched Hisashi’s form slowly rise up from the ground.

“Hisashi? Say something will ya?” Rei looks at him, reaching out. I took it as my chance and grabbed her, dragging her away from him as far as possible. “What are you doing?” She struggles in my grip as Takashi walks up to him, a hard look on his face.”

“This is reality now, and we need to wake up.” Takashi yells as Hisahi lunges at him, before bringing the bat down, ignoring Rei’s pleas for him to stop and ending Hisashi’s life.

\-------  
Me and Takashi sit on one side of Hisashi’s body, while Rei sat on the other, tears still streaming down her face. “Rei are you ok?” Takashi finally breaks the silence. She laughs. “You were jealous of us weren't you? I mean after all I dumped you and you have hated him. That's why you killed him huh?” 

Takashi looks down as Rei keeps screaming at him, before standing up, picking up his bat, and walking to the barricade. “What are you doing Takashi?” I question him. “It seems like I'm not wanted here so I’m gonna go bash some of them up.”

He begins to take down the barricade, while Rei’s look changes from anger to fear. “Takashi wait! I was joking please don’t leave! Please don't leave me!” Rei suddenly cries out before gripping onto Takashi’s back. He suddenly drops the bat before turning around and grabs her into a tight hug.

I felt a pang in my chest. Not only is the world ending, but I’m losing my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so long! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
